Daughter of a Veela, Son of a Werewolf
by gypsytraveler
Summary: Juliette Weasley can have any boy she wants. What happens when she falls for her childhood friend? And what happens when he has a girlfriend? Post-Potter fic, Teddy x OC. Maybe the daughter of a Veela and the son of a Werewolf aren't so different?


**Hey guys! I'm back! So this is a story that I was working on in the past, but then I got a _terrible_ case of Writer's Block, and ended up abandoning the story completely. But now I'm back! And so is the story, just revamped!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Juliette and Isabella. So far there are no other ones, but there will be in the time coming!**

**Note: This story takes place in Teddy's sixth year at Hogwarts. In this, just so we're clear, he _does not_ end up with Victorie. Instead, his interest is my lovely OC Juliette. So, as you will be able to tell once you start reading, there is some tweaking when it comes to the Weasley and Malfoy family. I do hope it's not too confusing, I don't think it is, but you'll have to let me know!**

* * *

**Daughter of a Veela, Son of a Werewolf: Maybe We're Not So Different After All**

**_Prologue: Introducing Juliette Weasley_**

Best friends are something everyone needs in their life, because…well, because they're your best friend! Every girl needs that one person they can tell everything to, from crushes to drama to gossip. The question is, where's mine? Just so you know, Isabella Malfoy is my best friend. I just wanted to give you that bit of information. Izzy is probably the best friend anyone could ask for. She's gorgeous, smart, funny, witty and everything. She knows when it's appropriate to ask questions and when sometimes you just need a shoulder to cry on. We're practically attached at the hip, and really, I'd almost swear we're twins separated at birth! I love the girl to death.

Oh, I guess I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Hi! I'm Juliette Weasley. I'm sure you know my surname, I mean, practically everyone knows it. The Weasleys are almost as well known as the Potters. I'm the eldest child of Fleur and Bill Weasley, which is where I think some of my control freakiness comes from, being the eldest child and all. I have three younger siblings, Victorie is two years younger than me, and a spitting image of our mother. Dominique is three years younger than Vic, and takes after the Weasley genes by so much. She has the same bright red/orange hair and freckles, and giant smile. The only thing she really lacks is her ears turning bright red when embarrassed. The last but not least child in our family is Louis, and he looks just like our mum too. Genetics are a funny thing, aren't they?

Oh, me? Well, I seem to be the only child who took after both parents. I have strawberry blonde hair, mum's eyes and dad's smile. I don't have many freckles, though if I'm out in the sun for long periods of time, they tend to come out full force. Izzy says it's cute when they come out, but I don't think so. It's like a bunch of little dots have appeared on my face! Well…that is technically what it is, isn't it? I'm telling you, I don't deal with change well.

And this year, I have a feeling big change is coming. This year Iz and I will be starting out sixth year at Hogwarts, which means we're almost at the top of the food chain! This is also the year that we don't have to deal with any tests! Though somehow I have a feeling that teachers are going to be drilling all of the NEWTS stuff into our heads, anyway.

Now, let me tell you a little bit of background on Isabella and I. By out last names, I'm sure you know about our families. You know, worst enemies during school, yada yada yada…you'd think the kids would be enemies too, right? Well, in Isa and my case, you're quite wrong. Ever since meeting and sharing a compartment on the train in our first year, we became inseparable. Both of us were a little worried, however, when it came to being sorted, since Weasleys had never not been in Gryffindor, just as Malfoy's had never not been in Slytherin. Well, it seems that Iz and I are just the rule breakers in both families. We were both sorted into Ravenclaw, which is a new experience for both of our families. As I mentioned before, we're pretty inseparable. We spend every vacation we can together, and we know everything about each other. Just like Isa is the only one to know about my secret crush on a certain Metamorphagous who happens to be quite close to the Potter and Weasley family…

* * *

**Alright. I know the prologue is short, but I feel it's a nice introduction to the story so far. Also, it's 1:05 AM where I am, and I really need to get to bed, so I don't think I could write much more if I wanted to! haha**

**I have a bit of a dilemma that I hope you guys could help me out with. For now, the story is tentetively called _Daughter of a Veela, Son of a Werewolf_. The thing is, I'm not so sure that I quite like this title. I have another potential one in mind which is _Maybe We're Not So Different After All. _Now, what I need your help with, is telling me which you like better and why! The title of the story may be subjected to change, just so you're aware, haha. You can leave me a review here or you can contact me on my twitter, blog, formspring or AIM! All the contact information will be below! _EDIT:_ The name of the story for a trial period now is _Daughter of a Veela, Son of a Werewolf: Maybe We're Not So Different_. Let me know how you like it best!**

**Contact Information:**

**Twitter: www . twitter . com / gypsytravelerr**

**Tumblr: www. gypsytraveler . tumblr . com**

**Formspring: www . formspring . me / gypsytravelerr (I'll have you know, I _hate_ putting in double letters unless it's absolutely necessary. Apparently gypsytraveler was already taken. .)**

**AIM: glamkilledixchel**

**I hope to talk with you guys soon and hear what you think about the prologue! Don't forget to take out the spaces from the links!**

**Lots of love!**


End file.
